


A Slice of Eternity

by fortytworedvines



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortytworedvines/pseuds/fortytworedvines
Summary: It turns out it’s surprisingly easy to plan a wedding when you live on different continents, if one of you is Serena Campbell bored half to tears by being forced to return to work only part time.Snapshots of Bernie and Serena in the lead up to their wedding.





	1. A little shopping trip

It turns out it’s surprisingly easy to plan a wedding when you live on different continents, if one of you is Serena Campbell bored half to tears by being forced to return to work only part time.

There was only one thing that Serena refused point blank to do. She was lying in bed, a lazy February morning lie in, with Bernie snuggled into her shoulder, when she mentioned it.

“I’m not buying your wedding outfit, Bernie.”

“Hmm?” Bernie rubbed her nose sleepily in Serena’s hair.

“Charlotte’s coming round today. You’re going shopping.”

Bernie blinked. “Shopping?”

“For your wedding outfit,” Serena replied patiently.

“With Charlotte?” Bernie rolled over and peered at Serena, “You’ve been talking to Charlotte?”

“Now and then. Don’t look at me like that, Bernie.”

“I’m not looking at you like anything. But it’s nine in the morning and we had a very late night-”

“Didn’t we just,” Serena smiled lazily.

“And you casually mention I’m going shopping today with my semi-estranged daughter. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“Because I knew you’d react like this,” Serena sat up, pulled Bernie up with her and grasped her hands, “Darling, it’ll be fine. It’s… it’s important to me, that you two fix things. And I think she’s ready to listen now.”

“But I _hate_ shopping.”

 

Serena listened with some amusement as Bernie grumbled continuously while getting washed, dressed and eating her breakfast.

“I’ve only got a week’s leave,” she added, at the end of a tirade about clothing sizes, “I had plans for today!”

“Did you?” Serena raised an eyebrow, “You haven’t mentioned them.”

“I didn’t think I needed to. They mostly involved you, a bed, and not leaving it.”

Serena sighed, drew Bernie close and kissed her sweetly, “It sounds perfect, and we can do that tomorrow. That’s Charlotte now,” she said as the doorbell rang, “Do try and have fun?”

 

“Mum.”

“Charlie. How nice of you to come shopping with me,” Bernie said with a valiant attempt at sounding enthusiastic.

Charlotte laughed, “Some things never change and I know how much you loathe shopping. Look, I have a plan,” she waved a neat list of bridal shops, “Jason helped. It’s ordered by likelihood of finding a suitable outfit and also location, ensuring that we spend the least amount of time on it as possible.”

“How romantic,” Serena grimaced, and pushed Bernie gently out of the door. “See you later. Good luck,” she added to Charlotte.

 

“No. Absolutely not.” Bernie was swathed in white, not an inch of skin showing. “I feel… I feel like I’m wearing a sack.”

Charlotte giggled hysterically. “Can I just take a photo?”

“Stop her!” Bernie pleaded with the shop assistant, who was smothering a grin, and Charlotte regretfully stowed her phone away.

“Something less… enveloping, perhaps?” The assistant said.

Bernie struggled out of the dress with her help, and glared at it as the assistant hung it back up.

“Try this one, mum?” Charlotte passed another white concoction into her changing cubicle.

Bernie looked at it. Marshmallow came to mind. Also candy floss. “Do you hate me that much?” she asked Charlotte mournfully.

Charlotte laughed. “Kidding, although I would pay good money to see you try it on. Actually, I found this one.”

The dress that appeared was a light grey, smooth sensuous satin with a lace bodice.

“Oh,” said Bernie, “Maybe.”

It was a point in the dresses favour that she could put it on without assistance. She smoothed it down and stepped out of the cubicle.

“Mum,” Charlotte gasped.

Bernie turned to look in the mirror. The long swishing skirt emphasised her height and a subtle sash and bow showed off her slim waist. “It’s lovely,” she said, twisting to look at it from all angles.

“It is,” her assistant said fervently.

“Well?” said Charlotte.

Bernie nibbled her lip. “A definite maybe.”

The assistant put the dress aside and Bernie tried on more. It felt like dozens more. She felt like she was drowning in a sea of white and lace and frills.

“No more,” she said, eventually as she scrambled back into her comfortable jeans. “I need coffee.”

Charlotte grinned, “That I can do.”

 

Bernie nursed her coffee cup and the beginnings of a headache.

“Mum,” said Charlotte gently. Bernie started.

“Sorry, off in my own world. What did I miss?”

“I just,” Charlotte bit her lip and Bernie sighed softly at the familiarity of the gesture. Cameron was like her in aims and ideals and ambition. Charlie was hers in looks and mannerisms. “I’m sorry, mum. For taking sides, before. I was so angry that you’d betray dad like that that I didn’t stop to think why you did it.”

Bernie blinked back sudden tears, “I’m sorry, Charlie. I never wanted to hurt you all.”

Charlotte shook her head, “It’s ok. I… seeing you and Serena together made me realise. You were never like that with dad. You really love her don’t you?”

“Yes,” said Bernie quietly, “I really do.” She reached out and touched Charlotte’s hand. “That doesn’t mean I didn’t love your dad though. We were happy for a long time.”

“But it’s different with Serena,” Charlotte insisted, and Bernie nodded. “She called me, after she got back,” Charlotte continued, “Took me out for coffee.”

“She never told me, you know.”

“I think she wanted to reassure me that she wasn’t messing around with you.” Charlotte sipped her coffee and grinned, “And she wanted to hear some funny stories about you.”

“Charlotte Elizabeth Dunn, you didn’t!” Bernie exclaimed.

Charlotte waved a hand, “Only a few. Like the time you got really drunk on holiday in France and tried to dance on a table and the waiters had to try and get you down. And the time that you fell off the stage at the talent show.”

Bernie sank her head into her hands. “Oh dear god.”

“What about the dresses though mum? The grey one looked fantastic.”

Bernie sat up, “Changing the subject?” Then she shrugged, “It was nice, I looked good.”

“But?”

“I didn’t feel like _me_.” She grimaced, “Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that Serena’s found us the most beautiful venue I wouldn’t bother.”

“Mum,” Charlotte said forcefully, “This is the only thing that Serena has asked you to do. If you don’t make an effort what’s she going to think? That you aren’t interested? You’re only going along with it because she wants it?”

“Oh no,” Bernie groaned.

“There are plenty more shops on the list. We might find one that you really like.” Charlotte looked at her mother’s dejected face, “Or… Mum, you’re a lesbian. Why don’t you wear a suit? Has Serena ever seen you in your RAMC dress uniform?”

Bernie spluttered on a mouthful of coffee. Coughed frantically. “Dress uniform? Yes.. uh.. yes,” Bernie had very vivid memories of Serena seeing her in her dress uniform. Also of a gleam in Serena’s eyes as she barked out orders for her Major to obey, and the eventual scattering of said uniform across Serena’s bedroom. She blushed.

“Oh… Mum… urgh. I did _not_ want to know.”

“Anyway,” said Bernie, trying to regain her composure, “I’d left the RAMC before I met Serena. I want the wedding to be about our future, not our past.”

“Fair point,” Charlotte conceded. “Well, how about a straightforward suit then? Your wedding colours are dark navy blue and burgundy,” she hummed in thought, “How about grey with a navy shirt? Then you can buy a pair of killer heels to go with it.”

Bernie brightened, “Maybe not killer heels, I do want to get to the wedding without breaking my neck. But the suit sounds good. Where do we go?”

 

“Oh mum, it’s perfect.”

The tailor finished sticking pins in Bernie’s suit and she turned to the mirror in trepidation. Then she grinned. It was perfect. The neat tailoring of the suit flattered her slim frame, the waistcoat emphasising her waist. She always looked good in grey and the shirt was the perfect shade of blue (ie, identical to her old trauma scrubs). And, more importantly, she felt like herself. She could hold her head up high in this suit.

“You can have a burgundy flower as a button hole,” said Charlotte, “And maybe little burgundy flowers twisted into your hair?”

Bernie turned to her daughter. “Thank you, Charlie,” she said, a catch in her voice as emotion suddenly swept through her, “You’ve been amazing today.”

“Don’t be silly, mum,” Charlie leant forward and Bernie pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Charlie bit her lip as several pins stuck into her but she kept quiet, for the sake of the moment.

“And you’re sure Serena won’t mind me wearing a suit rather than a dress?”

Charlotte pulled back with a laugh, “Trust me, mum. Turn up wearing that and she’ll be picking her jaw up from the floor. And then,” she pulled a pained look, “Wondering how long it is before she can get you out of it. And no, I do not ever want to discuss your… bedroom activities... ever again, thank you.”


	2. Gays on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie needs to ask someone an important question but she's been putting it off.

“Have you asked him yet?” Serena asked, trying not to look either disgusted or mildly turned on by the way that Bernie was piling falafel into her mouth.

“Nnmph” was Bernie’s succinct response. Then “Ooops, sorry,” as she reached out for another piece of pitta bread and knocked her phone over sideways.

“Ouch,” Serena rolled her eyes and slurped her morning coffee. She did enjoy these skype dates, her morning break coinciding nicely with Bernie’s lunch, but it did mean that Bernie was often distracted by food. “You’ve got to ask him sometime you know, and it’s probably best not to spring it on him actually at the wedding.”

“Couldn’t you?”

“No,” Serena said firmly, “Definitely your job.”

Bernie sighed, “I’m not very good at it.”

“What, talking?”

“ _Feelings_ ,” Bernie glared at her soon-to-be-wife, “I missed the whole Isaac debacle and then I ran off to you without even saying bye. I’ve got a lot of apologising to do. And… what if he says no?”

“Then you’ll ask somebody else,” Serena said reassuringly. “Bernie, it’ll be fine. You’ve got this.” There was a commotion on the ward, and she sighed, “I better go. Call him. Now!”

 

It was quiet on Keller. Dom was sitting at the nurses station, twiddling a pen round his fingers and gazing idly across the ward. Not at anything in particular, and definitely not at a curly mop of hair bending over a bed to do a patient’s obs. He jumped when his phone buzzed and stared at it in some surprise before answering it.

“Ms Wolfe?”

“Dom, hi.”

There was a pause. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Dom asked curiously.

“I… I wanted… I mean, I wondered...”

Dom rolled his eyes. “Hang on,” He tapped Essie on the shoulder, “Just going off the ward for five.”

“What are you up to?” Bernie asked as she listened to him leaving the ward and huffing his way up stairs. Then a door clanged and she grinned involuntarily.

“We’re on the roof, Ms Wolfe. It seems as if we’re going to have one of _those_ conversations.”

“Good thinking. Weather?”

“Overcast but dry.”

Bernie sighed wistfully. “Where are you?”

“In our spot. Ready to spill the beans?”

“I’m sorry I was rubbish,” Bernie blurted out bluntly. “I’m sorry for not noticing what you were going through with Isaac, and I’m sorry for not saying bye before I left.

“Ms Wolfe...”

“It’s Bernie, Dom.”

“Bernie. Look, with Isaac. Even if you had noticed it’s not like I was letting people help me,” he rubbed his face, “And as for disappearing to France, I think we all understood.” He paused, “Bernie, have you really called _from_ _Sudan_ to apologise for a couple of things or is there something more coming?”

She took a deep breath, “Would you… at the wedding I mean, would you… walk me down the aisle?” The last words came out in a rush.

Dom was silent for a moment. “Walk you down the aisle?”

“Yes. Not to ‘give me away’ as such but you know, so I can cling on to you in case I come over all weepy?”

Dom snorted, “You, weepy? I… Bernie. Wow. You really want me?”

“You’re important to me, Dom. You helped me to be brave,” another silence as they both remembered the Alex fiasco, then Bernie continued matter of factly, “And Serena’s already bagged Ric.”

Dom laughed loudly. “I’d be honoured, then. What do I need to do?”

“Turning up on the day is a good start.”

“Think I can manage that.”

“And you’ll need to wear a buttonhole.”

“Colours?”  
“Burgundy and navy blue. What do you think?”  
“Very you,” Dom said, “Burgundy is Serena’s Shiraz of course. Blue for your trauma scrubs? I assume the wine on offer will all be Shiraz as well.”

“Naturally.”

“So what’s your contribution to the table? Is every guest going to have a packet of cigarettes?”

Bernie snorted, “Of course not. Have you seen the price of a packet these days? It’ll be one each, max.”

“Neatly on the plates as wedding favours.”

They both laughed and Dom stretched out lazily against the concrete.  
“I’ve missed you, Ms Wolfe.”

“Missed you too, Dr Copeland.”


	3. Pub talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena opens up to Ric over a glass of wine.

“Serena!”

Serena glanced up from her notebook, in which she’d been scribbling ideas and crossing things out, to see Ric sitting himself next to her.  
“Hi Ric,” she smiled.

“Busy?” He nodded at the notebook.

“Just wedding stuff,” she flipped it closed and tried to stow it in her bag, but he was too quick for her and grabbed it.

Ric raised an eyebrow as he scanned down her latest page. “You’re doing a lot. Bernie helping?”

“From Sudan? Is it likely? Anyway, you know how Bernie feels about paperwork.” They exchanged wry smiles.

“Please don’t remind me,” Ric laughed, “I miss the woman but it is nice to be working with somebody who does their share of admin. Seriously though, this isn’t too much?” He gestured at the book.

Serena looked down, “Keeps me busy,” she mumbled, “Need something to do while I’m at home. Working part time is not my bag, at all.”

“Serena,” Ric pulled her chin up gently so she could look him in the eye, “Is everything okay with Bernie?”

Serena sighed heavily. “I miss her. That’s all. Sometimes I think we’ve spent more time apart than together.” She took a sip of wine and Ric waited. “Two months of her in Ukraine. Three months of me pushing her away while I tried to deal with Eleanor. Four months of me in France. Now she’s been in Sudan for three months.” She rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I just _miss her_. I want to be able to hold her. I want to be able to wake up next to her in the morning and laugh at her bed head. I want to be able to talk to her in person instead of over a dodgy internet connection.”

“Have you told her?”

Serena glared at him. “No. She gave me the space I needed, I can give her this time in Sudan. And,” she said forcefully, “You’re not to let on that I’m getting all mopey over her. There’s an end in sight. She’ll be back permanently after our wedding.”

“Oh?” Ric raised an eyebrow, “Coming back to Holby?”

“To Holby, yes. Not necessarily to the hospital. She said, and I quote, ‘hell will freeze over before I work on hip replacements.’”

Rich chuckled, “I heard that was what Hanssen offered her. I’d have loved to see her face.”

“No,” Serena shook her head, “You wouldn’t. You really wouldn’t. It took me ages to calm her down.”

“You did a good job though,” Ric thought back to his last conversation with Bernie. 

“Thanks,” Serena mumbled.

“So, as your official support for the event, is there anything I need to do?”

Serena brightened, “Give me your opinion on this? Although I warn you there’s only one correct one.” She opened a photo on her phone and pushed it over.

“Your dress?” Ric queried as he picked it up. She nodded. Ric’s eyebrows shot up as he looked at the picture. “I definitely was a fool not to make a move on you when I had the chance. You look stunning, Serena. Absolutely beautiful.”

Serena hit him gently, “I wouldn’t have said yes, you know. That was the right reaction though, thank you. You’re the first person to see it.”

“You went shopping on your own?”

A flicker  of sadness passed over Serena’s face. “Yes,” she said quietly. Then, with a concerted effort at cheerfulness, “I made Charlie take Bernie shopping for hers when she last had leave. I knew she’d never go otherwise.”

“Ooh, any clues as to what she’s wearing?”

“Bernie’s been absolutely silent on the matter, but Charlotte texted me. She said that Bernie will look fantastic, that I owe her – Charlotte, that is – for the idea, and that I’d better plan a five minute pause in the ceremony so that I can stare at her.”

“Sounds good.”

“Doesn’t it just.” Serena poured herself another glass of wine from the bottle she’d got next to her, “Want one?” she asked Ric, but he shook his head. “Sometimes it scares me a little, how much I love her.”

“She feels the same way though,” Ric said, gently reassuring. “It’s obvious to anybody who spends any time with her.” Surreptitiously he pulled his phone from his pocket and sent a text, hoping that the recipient would be able to interpret it correctly.

Shortly after, Serena’s phone rang. “It’s Bernie!” she said.

“Speak of the devil,” Ric grinned. “I’ll leave you to it.” He slipped off to join Sacha and Essie.

“Bernie,” Serena said fondly.

“Serena,” Bernie replied worriedly, “Are you ok? I’ve had the weirdest text from Ric. The only word I could make out was your name.”

Serena stood up and shook her fist at Ric, who merely grinned and raised his glass to her.

“I’m fine,” she said with a laugh, “Missing you though. What have you been up to?”

She sipped her wine and smiled as Bernie regaled her with the afternoon’s events. Ric Griffin could be a pain, but he was  a  romantic at heart .


	4. Hen Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cameron and Charlotte (abley assisted by Jason) organise a surprise Hen Do for Bernie and Serena.

“So, what are you doing for your hen do’s?” Cameron asked casually one night after dinner. 

Bernie and Serena exchanged startled glances. Of all the things they had discussed, a hen do – or plural – had not come up.

Charlotte and Cameron  grinned at each other .

“We thought you might not have planned anything,” Charlotte explained, “So we did it for you.”

“Don’t you think we’re a bit old to be going out and getting wasted while wearing tiaras?” Bernie asked.

“Not to mention: been there, done that,” Serena added. 

“That’s why that’s not what we’ve planned,” said Cameron.

“Kids...” Bernie said in a threatening growl.

“You’re going to Go Ape,” Charlotte said cheerily.

“Tomorrow,” said Cameron. At the look on his mother’s face, (and his future stepmother’s), he added hastily. “And then cocktail making afterwards.”

“Here’s all the information you need,” Charlotte pushed a couple of leaflets at Serena, “and I’ll drive. The others will meet us there.” She looked at Cameron, “We’d better get going, hadn’t we...” she made a small gesture with her head at the door.

“Yes, going. We’d better. See you soon mum, Serena.” Cameron stood up hastily and the pair exited the room at speed. 

The banging of the front door shook Bernie from her silence.

“Oh dear,” she said.

“What,” said Serena slowly, “Is ‘Go Ape’?”

Bernie flicked the leaflet open, “It’s a high ropes course.” 

“Swinging through the trees?”

“Something like that,” Bernie studied the photos, “Oh dear,” she said again as she looked at one of a person dangling in mid air, in the process of leaping from a tiny platform high up in a tree into a gigantic vertical net.

“Me Jane, you Tarzan?”

“It’s the other way round,” Bernie said absently as she read more.

“Yes, but out of the two of us you’re definitely the more like Tarzan.”

Bernie looked up  with a glare . “Cheeky.”

Serena stood up, pushed the leaflets away and plonked herself solidly onto Bernie’s lap. “You’ll catch me if I fall, won’t you?”

“You won’t fall Serena, there are safety harnesses.”

Serena wound her arms round Bernie’s neck, “But you’ll catch me, won’t you?” and dipped her  head to kiss her. 

Bernie caught her breath, looked up at Serena with glowing eyes and red kissed lips. “Always,” she vowed.

 

They were cuddled in front of the tv when Serena suddenly realised. “It’s Jason’s Doctor Who marathon tomorrow. I completely forgot. It’s been on the calendar for weeks.”

“Do we have to be there?” Bernie asked with a yawn.

“He specifically requested our presence. Both of us, he double checked your leave dates and my work schedule.”

“Maybe if we ask him he’ll be happy to reschedule?”

Serena sighed, “It doesn’t seem very likely, does it?”  
“Try anyway, love. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed herself wearily up from the sofa. “Wish me luck, then.”

She headed upstairs and tapped lightly on Jason’s door.

“Come in,” he called. He muted his tv as she entered. “Hi Aunty Serena.”

“Hi Jason,” she took a deep breath and plunged straight in, “I was wondering if we could possibly reschedule our Doctor Who marathon?”

He looked at her in his straightforward way, “Oh. Why?”

Serena fiddled with her necklace nervously, “It’s just that Cameron and Charlotte have organised a hen do for us tomorrow. They’ve only just told us and it might be a bit difficult to rearrange it.”

Jason leaned back in his seat. “That’s ok. The Doctor Who marathon was just a cover.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Cameron said they needed to find a date you could both do and a way to keep it free. So I did.”

“You…” Serena let out a short laugh, “That was very clever of you, Jason.”

“Thank you,” he said calmly, and turned back to his tv. Serena was half way out of the door when he said, “I would like to do the marathon with you one day though. Doctor Who has lots of pretty women in it, I think Bernie would enjoy it.”

 

“Come on,” Charlotte called impatiently from the front door.

“We’re coming!” called Bernie from upstairs, lying slightly as Serena was still only half dressed. 

“You go down,” panted Serena as she tugged on a pair of lycra trousers, “I don’t want a telling off.”

Bernie left to face the music.

“Honestly mum, what’s kept you? I left detailed instructions which definitely included your pick up time.”

“We, uh… got distracted.” Bernie mumbled. In fact it was Serena who had been distracted by how unbelievably sexy Bernie looked in her tight fitting exercise gear, which had led to Bernie being rather quickly divested of said clothing.

“Ready,” Serena raced down the stairs, clutching her bag.

They piled into Charlotte’s car. It was only half an hour’s drive to the centre, enough time for Serena to acclimatise to Bernie’s outfit; she still wanted to rip it off her but she thought she could probably control herself for a few hours.

The car drew up in the car park to find a small group of women awaiting them. 

“We’re last,” muttered Charlotte, “How embarrassing.”

A cheer went up as Serena and Bernie got out of the car. 

“So this is the famous Bernie,” Serena’s friend Sian said huskily. She looked Bernie up and down and licked her lips.

“Stop it Sian, you’re straight,” Serena hissed.

“So were you once, and then you met this beauty. I completely understand.”

“It’s, uh, nice to meet you?” Bernie offered.

The rest of the gang was their hospital friends, even Mo, who’d come across from London especially for the occasion.

“I just couldn’t say no to Jason,” she teased, “Nothing to do with wanting to see you lot again.”

“Come on, come on,” Charlotte hurried them all off to the hut where they had to sign consent forms and then get fitted with their safety harnesses.

“I don’t feel very attractive, wearing this,” Serena gestured at the thick straps and carabiner.

“I think the idea is to be safe, not sexy,” Bernie said, smothering a laugh. “Oh, the others have gone. Wait for us!” she called as she hurried after Morven.

The instructor led them to a test line, where they all had to prove they could fasten and unfasten themselves correctly to the safety wire. Then they had their first go on an easy obstacle under the instructor’s watchful eye.

“Who wants to go first?” he asked.

“One of the oldsters,” said Morven with a cheeky smile.

Bernie shook a fist at her and stepped forward. “I will.” She hooked herself on to the safety line and climbed the short ladder. Nothing to it. She breezed across the obstacle and down the other side.

Serena stepped up next. She was slightly nervous but would never let it show in front of the others, and got across in fine style.

Morven, Zosia, Charlotte and Essie all took it in their stride. Sian seemed to be having difficulties with her carabiner but Serena rolled her eyes when Sian glanced across at her and winked. The instructor was young and handsome and in very close proximity. 

Lou positively flew across and admitted at the other side that she’d been to this course a few times.

It was Mo who was slow and tentative. She shook her head as she climbed down to the ground. “Might not make it all the way round,” she said. “I’m not very keen on this.”

 

Bernie led the way up the first proper rope. This stage was a series of suspended logs, with a gap as large as a long stride in between them. She clipped herself onto the safety line and tried not to look down. It was a long way to the forest floor. As she stepped into thin air adrenaline rushed through her and she grinned. Not quite as good as front line surgery or trauma theatre, but a rush nonetheless. She dashed across and turned back with a grin. “Come on,” she called to Serena, who was up next.

Serena clambered up to the platform and eyed the logs suspiciously. She moved her safety lines carefully, tugged them twice to make sure they were hooked up properly.

“Come on!” called Bernie again. Then as Serena looked across at her she winked, “Make it worth your while?”

Serena positively launched herself across the logs. Met Bernie with a grin at the other side. “Well?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Bernie moved carefully across the small platform, tucked a stray strand of hair behind Serena’s ear and kissed her gently. 

“Well done,” she whispered.

Another two obstacles followed, before a zip wire down to the ground. Bernie flung herself enthusiastically into the air. Serena was more cautious, settling down while still on the platform to check that her ropes were secure. The rush of wind in her face as she sped down made her grin and when she got to the bottom Bernie helped her detach from the lines.

“Having fun?” Bernie asked.

Serena laughed, “More than I imagined I would be, definitely.”

The party was quite spread out by now, as only three people could stand on one platform at any one time, so Bernie slung her arm round Serena’s waist and they waited, shouting encouragement as one by one everybody came shooting down the zip wire.

Charlotte looked a little groggy as her feet found solid ground. “I think I got seasick up that last tree,” she mumbled.

“Serves you right,” Serena said jokingly, and Charlotte smiled.

Lou helped Mo as she untangled herself. “Alright?” she asked.

Mo pushed back sweaty hair from her face. “Not great, but I’m not giving up!”

“That’s the spirit.” 

 

The next set of obstacles included the net leap that Bernie had seen in the leaflet. She stared across the gap, psyching herself up. Her brain knew, logically, that she was perfectly safe. It was just that her body really didn’t.

Serena came up behind her on the platform. “I thought you were my big macho army medic?” she teased gently. Bernie pulled her close, kissed her fervently, then  jumped off the platform with a wild yell. Serena heard the others cheering as Bernie crashed into the net and began to pull herself up.

Then it was Serena’s turn to stand on the edge. Bernie had turned to watch, gave her a thumbs up.

Serena took a few deep breaths to calm her frantically beating heart. She tried sitting down but it was no use; her safety line wouldn’t tauten.

“You can do it!” yelled Bernie across the gap.

“Go on Serena,” Zosia yelled from behind her.

Serena stared at Bernie. Bernie held her gaze and mouthed ‘Jane’ at her.

Serena closed her eyes and stepped off. “Bernie!” she shrieked in the split second of free fall before the rope tightened and flung her into the net. She clasped it, shuddering.

“Alright?” Bernie said softly from above her.

“In a minute,” Serena groaned. She scrambled up the net slowly and reached Bernie on the platform gratefully. “I’d quite like to throttle Charlotte and Cam right now,” she said, voice muffled in Bernie’s chest.

Bernie laughed slightly, “I imagine that’s why Charlotte is staying safely at the back of the group.”

 

Eventually they all made it safely round the course. Even Mo had managed it, with gentle encouragement from Lou and Zosia. They handed back their harnesses, got a certificate each and then Serena looked at Charlotte. 

“Where next?”

“Into Holby,” said Charlotte, “It’s cocktail making time.”

“And not a moment too soon!” Serena smiled.

They made use of the changing rooms at the site to change out of their unglamorous exercise clothes.

“That’s better,” Serena said as she neatened her blouse, “I feel more like myself now.” Bernie emerged from the next cubicle and Serena sighed.

“What’s that about?” Bernie asked.

“I did rather like the lycra,” Serena admitted.

“I remember,” Bernie winked, “I think I’ll be going for a run tomorrow morning.”

“Oh good,” Serena breathed.

 

“In we go,” Charlotte opened the door of Revolution for Bernie and Serena.

Serena looked around, grinning. “This takes me back.”

“A long, long way back,” Bernie muttered, “For me anyway. Not many nightclubs on military bases.”

Charlotte headed to the bar, exchanged a quick word with a member of the bar staff and then Bernie and Serena were being ushered into a private booth, glasses of bubbly ready and waiting for them.

“Cheers!” Serena toasted Bernie and swallowed half her glass in one go. “I needed that after all the excitement.”

The others arrived shortly and the process of getting drunk was well under way. 

A member of the bar team joined them, with bottles and mixing glasses and cocktail sticks a plenty. He was young, attractive and Sian was all over him.

“Just leave her to it,” Serena whispered to Bernie, “She’s enjoying herself and he doesn’t seem to mind.”  
“Not to mention he won’t be flirting with either of us,” Bernie laughed.

“Oh?” Serena raised an eyebrow, “I’ll have you know I can still appreciate an attractive man.”

“Can you now?” Bernie said darkly, and backed Serena quietly into a dimly lit corner. She ran her hands down Serena’s back, just brushing her blouse, swept over the curve of her arse. Serena shuddered and drew Bernie close.

“Yes,” she insisted hoarsely.

“What do you like about them?” Bernie demanded as she lowered her head and nipped at Serena’s neck, drew the hand invisible to the rest of the room up and caressed her breast through her blouse.

“Uh,” Serena stuttered.

“Tell me,” Bernie pushed her against the wall so that their bodies were flush against each other.

Serena’s brain short-circuited. “Moustaches,” she said confusedly and Bernie drew back with a giggle.

“Really?” 

Serena groaned, “How you expect me to think straight, let alone come up with witty repartee when you’re behaving like that, I don’t know.”

“Mum!” Charlotte’s voice cut in, “Mum it’s your turn to mix. What are you… oh…”

Bernie winked wickedly at Serena and headed to the group. “Sorry,” she said unabashed, “I was busy.”

Some time later they’d all had a go at mixing a drink and they’d been left to enjoy the rest of their evening.  There was plenty of food, alcohol and t hey were all happily heading towards being drunk, if not already there.

“So, you lot work with them, did any of you see this coming?” Charlotte asked with curiosity.

They all exchanged shrugs, apart from Lou, who had a quiet smile on her face. Morven spotted it at once.

“Lou? Did you?!”

Lou grinned, “The advantage of being quietly in the background of AAU drama,” she said. “I did in fact spot them kissing after theatre once.”

Serena stared at her. “Was it you?!” she said accusingly, “Who banged the door when we were in the middle of a very nice snog?”

“Theatre was booked,” Lou said apologetically, “And I thought you’d rather not be seen by a whole crowd of people.”

“Our first kiss,” sighed Bernie reminiscently.

“But why didn’t you tell anybody?” Morven moaned, “Think of the fun we could have had gossiping about that.”

Lou shrugged, “It wasn’t my gossip to tell.”

“I think we owe you a drink,” Serena said gratefully, “Actually, an entire bottle.”

 

The empty glasses on the table stacked, vanished as they were cleared away and stacked back up again.

Serena was getting affectionate, very affectionate. They’d always been so careful at work, aside from those kisses, ( _ those _ kisses, Bernie always thought of them), and Bernie wasn’t usually big on PDA, so this was the first time that their colleagues had seen Serena drape herself over Bernie, pressing kisses to her cheek and snuggling into her shoulder. Bernie would have laughed at the look on Morven’s face if she wasn’t enjoying it so much. She raised an eyebrow instead and Morven flushed and looked away.

“Alright, Campbell?” Bernie murmured as Serena squeezed her particularly tightly.

“Mmmm,” said Serena. “This is nice. You’re nice. Zosia,” she turned to their friend, who was sitting next to Serena and looking increasingly like she wished she wasn’t, “Isn’t Bernie nice?”

“Uh, yeah. I guess?”

“All mine.”

Bernie grinned.  She never thought she’d see the day that Serena got drunker than her. “Come on Campbell, I think we ought to get you home. Charlie?”

“Cam’s on his way, he’ll drive us all back.”

They said goodbye (Bernie said goodbye, Serena hiccuped) and headed out to wait for Cameron.

When he arrived  Bernie  helped Serena  into the car and then cuddled up next to her.

“It’s been a great day, thanks Charlie,” she said to her daughter.

“’s alright Mum, thought you should have some fun. Cam and Jason did most of the arranging anyway.”

“Jason had a spreadsheet,” Cameron added.

“You’re good kids,” Serena mumbled. “I’ll try not to be a wicked step mum.”

Cameron and Charlotte grinned at each other, “Thanks,”  they chorussed .

 


	5. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of their wedding, Bernie has a gift for Serena.

It was a beautiful summer’s evening and everything was finally, finally sorted. The kids had left and Bernie and Serena were wandering through the grounds of the manor house in which they would be marrying tomorrow.

They had been walking in contented silence for minutes before Bernie spoke. “I love you,” she said quietly.

Serena turned to her, “I’d rather hope so,” she smiled, “Or we’d have been doing a lot of work for nothing.” Then she noted that Bernie was staring at her with that slightly panicked look she sometimes wore in moments of high emotion. “You ok?” she asked gently.

“I...” Bernie glanced round and tugged Serena over to a bench. “I wanted to give you something. It’s not exactly a wedding present and I don’t know if you’ll like it, and you don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to-”

Serena stopped her with a soft finger against her lips. “Bernie, breathe.”

“Yes, ok, thanks. I… uh...” she pulled a small rectangular box out of her pocket and pressed it carefully into Serena’s palm.

Serena opened it curiously. It held a dainty gold locket and two chains, one long, one short.

“I thought, if you like it, you could wear it as a bracelet or a necklace,” Bernie explained.

“It’s beautiful,” Serena picked up the locket carefully.

“Open it?” Bernie urged with a tremor in her voice.

Serena flipped it open and bit her lip. There was one picture in each half. On the left, Eleanor beamed at her. On the right her mother with the smile she remembered from her childhood. Tears filled her eyes and she made no effort to prevent them spilling.

“Is it alright?” Bernie asked tentatively as she pulled Serena in close.

Serena pressed her face into the warmth of Bernie’s neck and the comforting smell of her hair.

“I wasn’t sure,” Bernie said quietly as Serena made no answer, “You… you don’t have to have it if you don’t want.”

Serena shook her head and pulled back to look Bernie in the eye. “It’s wonderful,” she said with a catch in her voice. “I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Come here,” Bernie drew her back into her embrace, stroked Serena’s grey hair lovingly. 

Shadows lengthened across the lawn and the sunset bathed them in golden light as they sat quietly, leaning against each other. Nothing more needed to be said, because they knew it all already.


	6. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has arrived!

Ric and Dom met in the corridor. “How’s yours doing?” Ric asked with a grin.

Dom rolled his eyes, “Pacing about restlessly. Yours?”

“Oh, she’s very relaxed. Hair done, dress on. She’s reading the BMJ.” Ric paused, then laughed, “Of course, it would be more believable if she was holding it the right way up.”

 

“Mum, just chill,” Cameron said with a groan, “You’re going to wear a hole in the carpet if you carry on.” He glanced at his sister, “Charlie, some help here?”

“Mum, sit.” Charlie forced her mother firmly down into a chair. “God, you’re so tense,” she rubbed her hands gently across Bernie’s back and felt her mother relax minutely. “Fine, fine. Jacket off.”

“But,” Bernie protested.

“There’s half an hour to go, plenty of time to put it back on.” Charlie pulled the jacket off and laid it carefully on the bed, then moved back to apply swirling pressure on Bernie’s shoulders and upper back.

“Oh… you’re quite good at this,” Bernie said.

“Took a course. What’s wrong Mum, why so nervous?”

“I’m not - ” Bernie stopped as Cameron frowned at her and shook her head slightly, “I just can’t believe we’re finally here,” she said softly, “I feel… something’s going to go wrong. I… don’t think I deserve to be this happy.”

Cameron and Charlotte stared at each other blankly. Charlie continued her soft massage and Cameron dropped to his knees in front of his mother and grabbed her hands in his. “Mum, don’t be silly. Of course you do. And don’t you think Serena does? After all she’s been through she deserves to be happy and  _ you make her happy _ . Nothing’s going to go wrong. I promise.”

Bernie sighed, “When did my kids get so grown up?”

“It happens,” Cam said wryly.

Dom slipped through the door, “All ok? Oh, well done,” as he saw Bernie seated.

“How’s Serena?” Bernie asked.

“She’s fine,” Dom said reassuringly, “All ready to go.”

 

There was a tap at Serena’s door. “Come in,” she called and Jason entered with a smile.

“Hi Aunty Serena,” he gazed at her for a second, then, “Why are you reading your magazine upside down?”

Serena started, stared down at the  journal which she’d been pretending to read for at least twenty minutes. “Damn,” she muttered. “Ric must  be laughing his head off.”

She flung the  journal onto the floor and groaned. “Why did we plan an afternoon wedding?!” she asked, “It could all have been done by now, instead of this interminable waiting around.”

“Because you needed to allow people time to travel here,” said Jason sensibly, “And you wanted people to have lunch first and then the ceremony had to be timed so that the reception and dinner were at a suitable time.”

Serena glared at him, “Yes, I know that’s  _ why, _ ” she said, “But… why?!” Jason stared at her in some confusion and she smiled slightly. “Sorry Jason, just wedding day nerves getting to me.”

“Why are you nervous?” he asked curiously.

Serena fiddled with the locket at her wrist, “It’s a big thing, getting married.”

“But you love Bernie, don’t you?” Serena nodded. “And she loves you. And you want to spend the rest of your lives together.” He frowned. “I don’t see why you’re nervous about it then.”

Serena laughed shakily and stood up, held out her arms. Jason moved into them smoothly and she hugged him, squeezed tight just for a second. “Thank you, Jason.”

“I didn’t do anything,” he replied.

Serena looked up at him, “You talked sense. Just what I needed.”

A knock at the door and Ric came in.

“Ten minutes to go,” he said lightly.

“I’ve got to go,” Jason said immediately. “I have to get Charlie and Cam and make sure Celia is okay.”

 

Charlie and Cameron disappeared with Jason to take their seats and Bernie was left alone with Dom. He looked at her with fondness. “I’m beginning to think you might actually be a weepy mess clinging on to me.”

Bernie laughed and shook her head, “I’ll try not to, but no promises.”

They heard music swell from the ballroom below and Bernie blinked away sudden tears. “This is ridiculous,” she muttered.

Dom fished a hanky out of his pocket and she dabbed carefully at her eyes. “Thanks.”

“Thank Ric, it was his advice. I also have,” he patted his pockets, “emergency hair spray, mascara, mirror and hairbrush.” Bernie goggled at him and he grinned. “It’s a _really_ _small_ hairbrush.”

Dom’s phone alert went off. “That’s it, they’re in. Ready to go, Major?”

Bernie took a deep breath. “Ready, Dr Copeland.”

They’d decided (Serena had decided) that they both ought to walk down the aisle, Serena going first and Bernie following. It had made sense at the time, Bernie hadn’t particularly wanted to play the man role, hovering at the front of the room waiting  for hours . But now, as they headed to the grand staircase that swept into the ballroom, she rather wished she was. Her grip on Dom was becoming tighter and more sweaty. 

She didn’t look out into the room as they walked down the stairs, being more preoccupied with not tripping. But then they reached the bottom and she looked up, out past the massed ranks of their friends and saw Serena. She was standing at the front, holding Ric’s arm elegantly, nothing like the vice grip Bernie had on Dom. Her deep burgundy dress swept her collar bones at the front, exposing her neat shoulders, hugged her figure to her waist and flared out into a full tea length skirt. She looked unbelievable and Bernie stopped dead, jaw dropping open. 

Dom gave her a little nudge. “Come on Bernie,” he whispered. “Let’s get going.”

They walked down the rows, Bernie vaguely aware of people as she passed them; Fletch, Raf and the Fletchlings, Hanssen, some of her old unit, but the only focus of her gaze was on the stunning woman at the front, waiting for her.  As she drew close she could see the beaming smile on Serena’s face and didn’t miss the little lick of the lips as Serena’s eyes flickered up and down her body.

Then they drew level. Dom released Bernie’s arm and stepped back. Ric did the same, and Bernie and Serena reached for each other instantly. 

“Wow,” said Bernie, not caring that this definitely wasn’t in the script.

“Same to you,” murmured Serena.

Bernie glanced down at their joined hands and saw Serena was wearing the locket she’d given her last night. She let one finger run over Serena’s wrist and Serena smiled back, squeezed her fingers tight.

The registrar coughed slightly and, reminded of her presence, Bernie and Serena turned to her.

“Friends, family, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Serena Wendy Campbell and Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”

Time seemed to move oddly for Bernie after that. It sped by; the registrar’s welcome, the song s .

C rept  by as she and Serena turned to each other and said their vows. They’d discussed writing their own, but Bernie had been uncomfortable with the idea that all their friends would hear words which were just for Serena’s ears, and anyway the traditional vows said everything that she could possibly want to say, and it was with a low, husky, rever e nt v oice that she promised to love and cherish Serena.  Serena’s eyes shone like stars and Bernie felt like she could drown in them.

They’d chosen the rings together on one of Bernie’s leaves; Bernie’s was a plain gold band, Serena’s had a tiny solitaire set in it.  They were surgeons, and a surgeons hands can never shake. So it was with rock steady hands and trembling voices that they finally slipped the rings onto each other’s wedding fingers and declared their marriage.

They’d been so lost in each other, in the moment, that a wild cheering made them both jump, and then grin at each other as Fletch tried to hush Mikey. 

But then Cameron said loudly, “You know, he’s right,” and cheered too. And then the whole room rang with clapping and noise and excitement and Bernie clutched onto Serena’s hands like she never wanted to let go.

“I love you,” she said fervently, and then, despite the crowd, pulled Serena tight against her and kissed her with all her pent up passion. 

When Bernie finally, reluctantly, broke the kiss and stepped back, Serena was trembling.

“I think you’d better not kiss me like that again till we’re alone, Bernie,” she said quietly, “Or I won’t be responsible for my actions.” And then she grinned, lifted Bernie’s hand and kissed her new ring delicately.

“I declare you joined in marriage!” the registrar pronounced, slightly belatedly. Bernie and Serena laughed, and the music swelled. 

“Come on, wife of mine.” Serena turned Bernie to the congregation, and wearing equally wide smiles, they headed down the room and out to the garden where a vast gazebo would house their reception.


	7. Time for a speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception time, although Bernie would rather be doing something else.

As they left the manor house Bernie tugged Serena quickly behind a high hedge and stopped the confused look on Serena’s face with a deep kiss.

“Mmm?” queried Serena, flushed and gasping, when Bernie finally moved back.

“My _wife_ ,” Bernie growled and Serena laughed.

“For ever and ever,” she replied softly.

Bernie ran her fingers gently across the sweep of Serena’s collarbone. “Do we have to go to the reception?” she wondered as Serena shivered beneath her touch.

Serena slipped her hands under Bernie’s jacket and grinned, “It might cause something of a scandal if we didn’t.”

“I just -” Bernie shook her head, “You look absolutely stunning, Serena. And how I’m supposed to last another five hours without tearing that dress off you, I have no idea.”

“Your _suit_ Bernie,” Serena flitted her hands over the waistcoat buttons, up to the collar where two undone buttons highlighted the length of Bernie’s neck, “It’s amazing on you, but do you know where it’ll look even better?” Bernie shook her head with a grin, “On the floor of our honeymoon suite.”

Bernie growled again and reached to pull Serena in close, but Serena skipped back from her embrace with a laugh. “And you’ll have to wait to see it there,” she said wickedly. “Come on, we’d better go and receive the congratulations of the masses.”

 

They were met at the sweeping entrance to their reception with one glass of champagne and a shiraz in a champagne flute. Serena laughed again.

“Your doing?” she asked Bernie as she raised her glass.

Bernie looked down bashfully, “You’d done so much work, I thought it might be a nice surprise.”

There was a hubbub from inside the marquee which suggested that their guests had been quicker to get there than the brides.

“Are you ready, ladies?” The master of ceremonies approached them as they sipped their drinks. They exchanged smiles.

“Let the festivities commence,” said Serena and the master nodded and led them to the inner door.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he cried and the noise died instantly as everybody turned to him, “I give you: Ms and Ms Wolfe!”

“Serena?” Bernie gasped, but Serena merely linked their fingers and pulled a gobsmacked Bernie into the fray.

They were instantly mobbed by the kids, who all hugged them both.

“Don’t think we haven’t noticed that you disappeared for ten minutes,” Cameron murmured in Bernie’s ear.

“You can thank Serena for the fact that we made it here at all,” Bernie replied.

“Well?” Charlotte asked softly as she hugged Serena.

“Yes, thank you,” said Serena, “Excellent choice of outfit. Very much appreciated.”

“Congratulations, Aunty Serena, Aunty Bernie,” Jason said solemnly.

Bernie’s eyes filled suddenly and she held out her hand to him, “Do I have a new nephew then?” she asked.

“Of course,” Jason nodded.

 

The kids left and in the brief hush Bernie grasped Serena’s hands again.

“Serena, was that… an accident? Or did you…?”

“Full sentences are good, Bernie,” Serena teased, then took pity on her, “I’m going to stay Ms Campbell professionally; I’ve built too much there to change it, never mind the confusion if we worked together. But I’d like to be Ms Wolfe for everything else, if you don’t mind?”

“Mind?” Bernie looked at Serena through starry eyes, “How could I mind? It’s wonderful. Perfect.”

Serena kissed her then and would have carried on if not for being rudely interrupted by Fletch’s kids , who were all demanding to give their congratulations.

 

They’d agreed to split the speech duties. When their friends were settled and fed, Serena stood and Ric tapped his glass for silence.

“My wife and I,” Serena began, and straight away had to pause for cheers. She looked down at Bernie, who pressed her hand into Serena’s with a smile. “We’d like to thank you all for taking the time to be here with us today, and especial thanks to Henrik, for organising cover for so many of our hospital friends.” Henrik raised his glass to general claps. “I have to admit,” she continued, “That a few years ago I wouldn’t have contemplated every being married again, let alone to a woman, but then Ms Wolfe here barged into my ward and into my affections. There was a spark between us, right from the beginning,” she sighed reminiscently. “I made her arm wrestle me for a particularly funny job once.”

“Was that the one where the man had a bath tap stuck up his bum?” Mikey shouted, “Dad told me about that.”

“It was indeed,” Serena said with a smile, “Had us laughing all morning, that did. Anyway, I won the arm wrestle but I’m fairly sure Ms Wolfe dragged it out for longer than strictly necessary.” She grinned at Bernie who shrugged.

“Might have done,” she murmured.

“This beautiful, infuriating woman made me break all my own rules about workplace relationships, and I’m so glad she did. Although, you junior doctors, don’t think I’m going to go soft on you lot. Absolutely no snogging in supply cupboards.”

“Ohhh but, could _we_?” wondered Bernie loudly to general laughter.

Serena glared at her, “Shush, darling.” Then she smiled and continued, “Bernie, you’ve been my rock, my best friend, the cause of my mid life sapphic crisis, and the best snog I’ve ever had in an operating theatre. Ladies and gentlemen, please raise your glasses for my wife.”

The crowd obediently rose to its feet and Bernie blushed as the room toasted her, blushed further at the look in Serena’s eyes as she gazed at her.

As everybody settled down and Serena took her seat, Bernie rose.

“My turn,” she said and licked her dry lips, “We are so grateful that so many of our friends and loved ones are here today. But we want to remember all of those who aren’t here. Some fantastic soldiers, promising young doctors and,” she stretched out her hand to Serena, “a beautiful, loved, daughter.” Bernie gazed at her audience, at the tables filled with her old comrade-in-arms, so many missing from their original number, at Morven, who had lost not only husband but best friend, to Dom, on her other side, who’d lost his best friend too. Serena squeezed her hand tightly, “So another toast, please, to absent friends.”

They rose again. The soldiers stoic, Morven with tears on her cheeks, Dom with his lips pressed together tightly. A flash of ginger hair by the entrance caught Bernie’s eye as she lifted her glass, and she was surprised to see Jac Naylor leaning against a tent pole, one hand covering her eyes.

“Now,” Bernie cleared her throat and smiled, “The first conversation my wife and I ever had was about cigarettes and Shiraz, and how well they go together. And although she didn’t like my suggestion of cigarette favours – I have no idea why?! - if any of you would like to smoke you’ll find a packet taped under each table. Just don’t tell Serena.” Serena sighed and rolled her still misty eyes. “Aside from her views on my apparently questionable ideas, Serena, you are wonderful and beautiful and I hope that we’ll grow older and more beautiful together. I promise I’ll be there for you, whenever you need me, whatever you need. And I’ll never, ever go to Kiev again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the reception. Part 2 will follow at some point when I've hd some sleep (at this rate, next year).


	8. The beginning of forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake, dancing and Bernie eventually gets what she's been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I'd update when I'd had some sleep and nearly a year later - here we are!

As the tables were being cleared away they headed back to the small anteroom and the bar.

“It’s five pm,” Jason said earnestly to Serena as she stood, fingers linked with Bernie’s and swigging another glass of Shiraz.

“Oh, so it is.”

“That means it’s time for you to cut the cake.”

Serena glanced at Bernie and she nodded. “It is in the schedule.”

Neither Bernie nor Serena had seen the cake; Cameron had insisted that he and Charlotte would organise it, as a wedding present.

“I hope it’s not indecent,” Bernie murmured as Ric called for everyone’s attention.

“He wouldn’t… would he?”

The cake was behind a screen in the corner of the room. Cam and Charlotte flanked it, grinning, and as the crowd gathered they rolled back the screen and Bernie and Serena had their first look at the cake.

It had four tiers. The bottom was covered in camouflage icing, then a deep red tier dotted with tiny wine glasses. The next was deep blue and Bernie was thankful to see that it had the RAMC cap badge on it, rather than tiny cigarettes. The top tier was a traditional white, topped by a twisted cake circle, on which perched two little figures.

“Not my bloody scrubs!” Serena moaned loudly and Bernie laughed. They were both depicted in scrubs, stethoscopes round their neck. Their tiny selves were holding hands. Bernie thought it was adorable.

“What’s the twisty thing?” Dom asked as he inspected the cake.

“A möbius strip,” Jason said instantly, “It’s only got one side and one edge. It’s a symbol of eternity.”

“It was Jason’s idea,” Charlotte said.

“It’s lovely,” Bernie smiled at Jason and he grinned back.

“Lovely is all very well,” Serena said, looking around, “But how are we cutting the thing?”

Cameron stepped forward, bowed majestically and presented Serena with a sword.

“Cam!” Bernie exclaimed.

“It’s okay,” he assured her, “We cleaned it really well.”

Serena flourished it and the people at the front of the crowd took hasty steps backwards.

“I don’t remember seeing this before,” she said to Bernie as she did a quick jab in the air.

“Well, its not exactly something you have knocking around the house,” Bernie said faintly. “Uh, would you mind?” She moved forward gingerly, wrapped her hand around the hilt firmly and tugged it carefully from Serena’s grip. She stared at the blade as she held it. She’d never really expected to see it again, let alone for Cam to have dug it out of its storage box and present it to them here.

“Bernie, Bernie! Snap out of it!” Serena gestured towards the cake. “We’re running behind the schedule again.” She winked at Jason.

“Well, lets do the honours then shall we?” She offered Serena a hold on the hilt, making sure that she retained the most control, then together they carefully cut through the top tier.

“A slice of eternity?” Bernie asked Serena softly and she smiled.

 

A burst of music from the other room announced that it had been cleared and the crowd drifted back through.

“Ready?” Serena asked Bernie.

Bernie grimaced. “Yes...but...” She pulled Serena close, brushed a tendril of hair back from her face and kissed her softly. “Sorry,” she murmured as she pressed her forehead against Serena’s, “Couldn’t wait.”

“No need to apologise,” Serena said and nuzzled her before kissing her back, sweetly. Then she took Bernie’s hand and led her through into the main room, where their guests were lining the walls, the large dance floor empty. As they entered the band began to play a lilting slow melody and Serena pulled Bernie close again, wrapped her hands round her shoulders and whispered, “Dance with me, love.”

Bernie slipped her arms around Serena’s waist, pulled her close. “You’re perfect,” she whispered into Serena’s hair, “This has been the most perfect day of my life.”

“Oh Bernie,” Serena lifted her head from Bernie’s shoulder to gaze at her, “You make it perfect.”

They swayed gently together, enjoying the quiet of each other’s arms, until the song ended and two people appeared next to them.

“Serena?” Cam said, “Mind if I cut in?” he held out his hands to Bernie, who took them with a smile.

Serena turned to find Jason next to her, “Aunty Serena?” Serena smiled as he moved to dance with her, “Cam said it’s tradition to have a mother-son dance, and that even though I’m only your nephew it would be appropriate for us to dance together.”

Moisture sprang into Serena’s eyes and she blinked it away. “Of course it’s appropriate, Jason. Thank you.”

More people began to join them on the dance floor and after a few minutes Jason and Cam bowed out, letting Bernie and Serena reunite.

‘Is it socially acceptable for us to leave yet?’ Bernie murmured.

‘Half an hour should do the trick.’ Serena’s hands found their way under Bernie’s shirt, ‘I can’t wait to get this off you.’

Bernie hummed as cool fingers met her skin, ‘If you keep going like this it won’t be half an hour,’ then she sighed as the fingers were removed, ‘I didn’t say I wasn’t enjoying it,’ she protested as Serena laughed.

‘Lets do the rounds. Meet you in the garden in half an hour?’

‘Good plan,’ Bernie nodded and let Serena move away. She watched her as she headed over to the table where Henrik and Ric were drinking, enjoyed the way that Serena’s dress moved and indulged in imagining what it would be like to undress her. Then, regretfully, she looked around, found a table of her old colleagues and headed their way for the obligatory socialising.

 

Unsurprisingly, Bernie was outside first. She sat on a bench behind one of the sculpted hedges and rather wished she had a fag. It was cool after the heat of the tent, and she closed her eyes, grateful for the breeze and the calm. She didn’t hear Serena approach, jumped when soft lips brushed against hers.

‘Here you are, darling,’ Serena said fondly. She smiled as Bernie blinked at her, ‘I’ve made our excuses. Coming?’ She held out a hand which Bernie accepted gratefully, joined their fingers together as they headed into the house.

 

The bed in the honeymoon suite was huge, and scattered with rose petals.

‘Romantic but impractical,’ Bernie said as they closed the door behind them and Serena locked it firmly.

‘All part of the experience, love,’ Serena said, leading Bernie to the bed and pushing her down gently. She stroked Bernie’s cheek, let her thumb trail down her neck to the top button of Bernie’s shirt. ‘I’ve been waiting hours to get you out of this. God, Bernie, you’re so beautiful.’ She pulled the waistcoat off first, tugged it down Bernie’s arms until Bernie shrugged out of it and Serena threw it over a chair.

As Serena undid Bernie’s shirt, Bernie let her hands wander – down Serena’s thighs, bunching up her dress so that she could touch the skin underneath, at which point she made the pleasing discovery that Serena was wearing stockings and a garter. She ran her thumbs under the lacy edge of the stockings.

‘You’re distracting me,’ Serena whispered as she moved down Bernie’s front.

‘You’re gorgeous, Serena.’ Bernie’s hands crept higher, ‘Always so gorgeous.’

Serena trembled as Bernie’s fingers brushed against her knickers. ‘Not helping.’

‘I wasn’t trying to.’

Serena managed to undo Bernie’s last button, and Bernie reluctantly moved her hands so that Serena could pull the shirt off her. Serena licked her lips as she looked down at Bernie. ‘This is new,’ she said as she traced the delicate blue bra that Bernie was wearing.

‘I might not like shopping, but even I know that a bride should treat herself to her some new lingerie for her wedding day. Speaking of...’ Bernie stood up smoothly, caught Serena to her and ran her hands along her shoulders and down her back, ‘I think it’s time I saw yours, don’t you?’

She twisted Serena round, pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, let her fingers tickle the bare skin.

‘Alright, wife?’ she asked before biting Serena’s neck gently.

Serena trembled, ‘I thought you were getting on with it.’

‘Hush, love. I’m enjoying unwrapping you.’ But Bernie took pity, found the zip and drew it down carefully, until the dress dropped and pooled at Serena’s feet.

Serena stepped out delicately, then turned to face Bernie. ‘Well?’ she arched an eyebrow.

There was a look of stunned wonder in Bernie’s eyes. ‘You...Oh, Serena.’ Bernie reached for her, stroked the black lace of Serena’s bra, brushed her thumbs over Serena’s nipples, before neatly undoing the clasp. ‘You look unbelievable.’

The bra fell to the floor and Bernie followed it, kneeling down at Serena’s feet to pull her matching knickers down her legs.

‘Stockings?’

‘You could… uh… you could leave those on...’ Bernie looked up at Serena, cheeks blushing red.

Serena put a hand to her cheek, ‘Glad you approve.’ She pulled Bernie to her feet. ‘Not that I don’t like you down there,’ she winked, ‘But I’d quite like you out of these.’ Her hands found the buttons of Bernie’s trousers and she undid them as she kissed Bernie.

Bernie wriggled out of the trousers, kicked them aside. ‘Well, wife of mine, to bed?’

Serena nodded and Bernie pulled her backwards until they tumbled on to the bed, wrapped around each other.

‘I love you, Serena,’ Bernie murmured as she kissed her way down Serena’s body. ‘I love you.’ She nudged Serena’s legs apart, lay between them with a hand on each stocking clad leg.

‘I love you too,’ Serena whispered as Bernie’s mouth finally reached its destination. And then, some time later, with her hands in Bernie’s hair and her legs over Bernie’s shoulders, she cried it again.


End file.
